PS I Love You
by xXMadNinjaSkillzXx
Summary: It was raining. Again.


It was raining. Again. Hinata stared out her window, watching the rain drops fall out of the sky. She was thinking of him. Again. She couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault. She was helplessly and incandescently in love with him. Naruto Uzumaki. The one person the whole village shunned. She didn't understand why she felt this way towards him, she just did. She supposed it was because he taught her to never give up. To stand up for yourself and what you think is right. Whatever the reason, she didn't really care anyways. Naruto was Naruto. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Hinata woke up around 9 o'clock in the morning. Most everybody else was still asleep. She rolled over and tried to get more sleep. When she found that wasn't possible, she got up and changed. She decided to go for a little walk. As she tip-toed her way out of the Hyuga estate, she started off in some unknown direction.

That was when she saw him. He was at his usually hang out. That disgusting ramen place he loved so much. She couldn't help but smile. She wanted to go up to him. But she was too shy. Besides, she wouldn't know what to say, or how to act anyways. She'd probably end up getting tongue tied or pass out. Or both. She sighed to herself as she walked past the Ramen stand trying not to be noticed.

"Hey, Hinata"!

'…crap'

"Hey, Hinata! Whatcha up to!" Naruto asked in his enthusiastic voice with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Oh, um…h-hi…N-Naruto-kun…I-I didn't see you th-there." was all she managed to get out. She thought it was impossible for her face to get any redder.

"Mind if I join you?"

Boy was she wrong. "u...um…n-no…I-I…don't…mind…"

"Great! So where are we headed"?

When Naruto added that "we" to his suffix, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"um…I-I wasn't…r-really heading…anywhere" Hinata couldn't even think straight.

Naruto put his hands behind his head with that smile that just seemed stuck there.

"That's alright. I just like to hang around with ya".

That sure did it. Hinata started to get dizzy. Everything got black. The last thing she heard before she went into unconsciousness was Naruto freaking out.

Hinata awoke to the sound of an annoying beeping sound. As she slowly started to open her eyes, she realized she was in a hospital bed and that annoying beeping was just her heart monitor. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a bright yellow. She turned her head to see what it was. Crashed out on a chair right next to her bed was Naruto. She smiled. Again. Every time she saw him she couldn't help but smile. He seemed to have that effect on her. She wanted to reach out and touch him. And ya know what. That's exactly what she did. She slowly reached out her hand and placed it on Naruto's cheek. She looked at his lovely face. 'He even smiles in his sleep' she thought. She stared at his perfect eyes which seemed to be beautiful even when closed, his beautiful skin, his nose, his lips. God how she wanted to kiss those lips.

But before she could daydream any longer he opened his eyes. Once he saw her, he dove at her and had her in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad your awake Hinata! I thought you were never gonna wake up!" Naruto didn't sound like his usually spastic self. His voice was full of concern.

"Its alright Naruto. I'm fine." 'wow' she thought. Did I just say a complete sentence to Naruto without stammering! She decided to try it again.

"Y-You didn't have to be s-so worried N-Naruto-kun, I-I only fainted". She whispered. 'well at least I'm getting better' she thought to herself. However Naruto wasn't taking her word for it.

Naruto's smile vanished. "Are you crazy! How could I not be worried about you Hinata!"

"Y-you don't have to...to yell so loudly…N-Naruto-kun"

"…I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled. "Its alright."

"…You really scared me ya know…" Naruto broke their eye contact looking at the wall.

Hinata made the boldest move she has ever, and probably will ever, make. She hugged him as tight as she could. It may not seem that amazing to you, seeing as how Naruto does it ALL the time, but this Hinata were talking about here. She was just happy she didn't pass out again.

"…I…I think I love you Hinata"

Ya, so much for not passing out.

When Hinata woke up, she was in his arms. She was only out for about 5 seconds, but it was still enough time for Naruto to somehow manage to get 12 nurses in the room. Naruto was going through a stage of hysteria until he saw her open her eyes.

"HINATA"!!! yelled Naruto

"ow…Naruto-kun, you don't have to scream so loud, I'm right here" She quietly whispered.

Naruto smiled down at her. "ya, I know. Try not to pass out on me ok".

Hinata was confused at his statement. Then Naruto slowly bent his head towards Hinata. 'don't pass out don't pass out don't pass out don't pass out don't pass out' she thought to herself. Naruto's lips were just inches from Hinata's. His eyes closed just as his lips touched hers. Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered closed before she kissed him back. Naruto tilted his head to deepen the kiss. That was when the fire alarm went on causing the sprinklers to go off. Not that they noticed. As all 12 nurses exited, not quietly I might add, Hinata broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I love you Naruto"

Smiling, as usual, "I love you too Hinata"

Hinata mustered up as much courage as she had and kissed him. Naruto held her close as he kissed her back with just as much passion. It wasn't until the heard the fire trucks pull up that they were brought bad to reality. Ya, reality. That means, realization hit Hinata like a fat purple elephant falling out of sky at 98mph. She had kissed Naruto and confessed her love for him. So much for not passing out on him.

The End


End file.
